Imortalized
by Eva McGregor
Summary: fifth in the Disclaimer Wars discontinued look out for new alternate fiction Giles has a conversation with Indiana Jones and we find out Spike's hidden talent


Immortalized  
  
By Eva McGregor  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: What was the question? Are they mine? Are you crazy? Does this look the production office of Joss Weldon and Mutant Enemy? Blinks It does? Stop teasing me, I am trying to watch the end of 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade', which is also sadly not mine. Harrison Ford is just so . . . Anyway, I love it when he throws the Nazi off the dirigible and then he turns around and said "No ticket" and everyone jumps up to give him their tickets. I bet Indy could find something artifacts Ripper needs.  
  
-Lets get together, by Teri  
  
This is the fifth installment of 'The Disclaimer Wars.' The first four installments can be found on Teri's Crossover Fiction Library at   
  
Summery: Indi finds something for Ripper, while everyone else plays Go Fish  
  
Disclaimer: I own what? Why of course I own a deck of cards... but leave me alone I'm watching Andromeda! Hehe Harpers cool, he should be able to help Xander fight baddies better then Blade right?

A/N discovered i has this and never posted, so im doing so now; please be kind, review!Immortalized By Eva McGregor  
  
"Eva what's going on?" Teri asked as she walked into the separate room finding a group of people gathered on Eva's bed playing cards.  
  
"Hi Teri!" Eva greeted with a grin, "How's Jack? going?"  
  
"I'm working on it!" Teri said in frustration, "Why are all the people here?" she asked pointing to Xander, Blade, Riley, Anya, Willow, and Tara- Oz had yet to show up- who were all in the middle of playing 'Go Fish'  
  
Eva's grin widened. "Cause this is Ripper's fic with Indiana Jones, 'member. Thus one they are in this one and the rest of us are playing cards...care you join us?"  
  
Teri just squealed in delight and ran to the crystal ball to watch.  
  
The bell over the Magic Box rang as the door was open allowing a singer person in a leather jacket to step in. he was dusty and dirty as if he had been digging in the dirt all day. It was quite possible he had been.  
  
Ripper came out from the back carrying several books in his hands thinking Xander had finally found Blade and returned. Of course it was quite possible they had been side tracked by TV...ok, ok it was possible Xander had been side tracked by TV.  
  
"Xander it's about time you showed up, you have much studying to do..."  
  
The dusty man grinned, "Still the teacher as ever eh Rupert?"  
  
Ripper dropped the books, "Indi! Ye gods it's been a while." He looked the man up and down, "Though I thought you would be older by now."  
  
Indiana Jones smiled sheepishly, "Well I was kinda immortalized by books and TV you know how it is,"  
  
Ripper waved him off absently, "Oh yes, yes I know even when the confounded TV show goes off the air hears a loud cry from the author I'll still be known for years to come."  
  
"You know you love it." Indi said.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Ripper asked gushing to the steaming tea that wasn't on the table a moment before.  
  
"I remember a few years ago..." the room starts to go fuzzy.  
  
"Oh dear sorry let me get that..." Ripper said fixing the light bulb the room went back to full light. "Go one."  
  
"Thank you." Indi said, "AS I was saying I remember a few years ago..." the room started to fade again.  
  
"What is wrong with that light?" Ripper asked reaching up to fix the light again. Indi stopped him.  
  
"Umm, Ripper trying to have a flash back here."  
  
Then it dawned on Ripper and the pre-day light startled him, "Oh of course, please go one I just need to draw the curtains" he took out a note pad and pencil.  
  
"So as I was saying..." Indi said this time the fading was aloud to happen and Ripper abandoned his drawing. "I remember a few years ago you asked me to find something for you..."  
  
Teri looked at Eva "This isn't going to be an epic movie is it?"  
  
"No," Eva said innocently from passing out popcorn to the other movie goers, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Teri said taking a bag of popcorn and turning back to the crystal ball.  
  
England a few years ago...  
  
"Indiana Jones?"  
  
Indi looked up from his books at the man in front of him. "Yes?"  
  
"My name is Rupert Giles, and I was wondering if you could find the Ring of Amarra for me." The man said, "I hear you are an avid archeologist."  
  
"Uhhh...." Indi said, "I'll tell you what, if I happen to come across it I'll bring it to you."  
  
"Good, good." Mr. Giles said and walked away.  
  
"Oh yes that" Ripper said when the room faded back, "I remember now, so did you find it?"  
  
Indi handed Ripper a package, inside was a book titled, 'The Ring of Amarra' by W.T.B. Ripper blinked. "So he did write a book on it." He muttered then turned to Indi, "Thank you, this will be a great help."  
  
"Your welcome." Indi said, "now I have to go this guy named Bloody Poof needs me to find his soul" with that he got up and walked out of the Magic Box.  
  
Ripper opened the book and slimmed trough it, then he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Spike, I have good news, I found your book..."  
  
Teri turned to Eva and the room empty of people, "Hey where'd everyone go?"  
  
Eva blinked "Oh they went back to the story since this was just an interlude with Ripper and Indi" she informed her fellow goddess, "but they said they had a good time."  
  
Teri nodded, "well that's good," she giggled, "Spike write a book?"  
  
Eva smiled, "Well nothing ever said he wasn't a bloody good writer..." 


End file.
